


End Station

by PastaBucket



Category: t.A.T.u. (Band)
Genre: Execution, Gen, Gore, Hurt, Nightmare Fuel, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Lena Katina gets executed in a gruesome fashion.
Kudos: 1





	End Station

**Author's Note:**

> Before you even start: I have nothing against Lena Katina. This short fic is basically art: I wanted to show how cruel and merciless the world can be, not just to cows being slaughtered, but to human beings. Whether it's Russia, China, or the US, one way or another all superpowers do this.

All life does is grow. Grow and reproduce.

Dragging her by her bare arm the large man in the yellow hazmat suit brought her to the shipping container. She could struggle, but there was no point in being defiant anymore. There wasn't anywhere to run. The man took her inside the space where her life would come to an end. Cheap lights illuminated metal walls coated in dark sprays and splatter. He fastened her to the restraints and raised her arms with them, suspending her into a Y, leaving her almost hanging. She watched his with vacant eyes as he grabbed the small chainsaw from the bench. Inside the airtight suit he couldn't smell the suffocating stench in here. She could gag, but somehow the former dead flowing into her lungs seemed like such a small bother now. All that she had left was the ability to breathe - breathe fast like an animal knowing it was about to die. She noticed that he had had the foresight to put on earprotection underneath his hood.

As his companions closed the door behind him, he pulled at the cord and the saw roared to life. Without hesitation he brought it down into her left collarbone. It tore her skin and flesh asunder, sending her blood to join the choir on the walls in a new, wet coating. The blink of an eye later it tore through the bone, sending little particles of her in the same direction. Her mind torn apart, she was shrieking out of pure instinct by the time the blade reached her muscles, her body jerking as the saw separated them to cramp together into her tendons. The man pushed the blade through the upper part of her lung, sawing her up like a tree, before cleaving her struggling heart open, setting it gushing back into her lung. She was already dead and hanging from her restraints as the man withdrew the saw for sawing through the opposite site. This time he applied more force at the end, slowly driving the saw through the thick bone of her spinal column, until her stem was completely severed, producing the first part of six.

Life is soft and ignorant. All it knows how to do, is grow and reproduce, but it isn't even sure on how to even do that. Often it gets lost, seduced into places it shouldn't wander, doing things it knows is forbidden, for oaths it should never have sworn.

Placing the saw aside, he grabbed the back of her neck and gave it a strong tug to dislogde it from its base, and carried the weight over to one of the two open black duffel disposal bags next to them. Their inner lining was layered in plastic, in order to prevent waste from soaking through.

As he worked, Lena's dismembered upper chest and head was soon covered by her two legs, before the man zipped the bag up for transportation. A few minutes later her two arms rested on top of her abdomen and hip in the second bag. After zipping the bag up, the man pushed open the heavy container door, and grabbing the bag handles in each hand, made his way outside with his work. He had two more to do before lunch.


End file.
